


One request

by DazedHill



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazedHill/pseuds/DazedHill
Summary: 金有谦生日想要个主动的哥哥
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“哥问我想要什么生日礼物啊？”  
金有谦盯得段宜恩有些发毛，于是不自觉的往后退了退。  
“唔...有谦米想要什么呢？”等到反应过来时已经退到了墙边，段宜恩左转右转惊慌地发现两边都不靠近门，此刻的样子像极了只被捕猎者困住的小兔子。  
金有谦笑着佯装困扰地挠了挠头，“不是已经说过嘛，真的不需要送我什么礼物，有哥做男朋友有谦米就已经是世界上最幸福的人啦。”  
“可...那也不能算礼物啊...”，段宜恩红着耳朵尖争辩。为什么金有谦总是那么直白啊，可每一次光听着金有谦认真却又带着丝奶音般可爱的告白就羞的不行，可明明他才是哥哥，年长的那个。  
“不过哥忘了吗，有谦米之前是说不要礼物，但是会有一个小小的请求呀。”  
他的确记得，所以才更加困惑，“那...什么请求？”看着今天晚上酒店房间里这暖黄又暧昧的夜灯，加上刚刚生日派对上喝了些酒微醺又带着兴奋的，他的小谦，他也差不多猜到了是关于什么。  
“今天晚上...哥能主动一些吗？嗯？”金有谦伸出了两只胳膊撑着墙不让他哥逃跑，头抵着对方的额头相趁机吻上那柔软又带着水泽的双唇，却没想到他的小兔猛地一弯腰就从他胳膊底下钻出去溜远了。

好吧，他就知道。  
或许是有做为哥哥却被弟弟压在身下侵犯的原因，每次他哥总是红着眼角咬着嘴唇，被进入的最深的时候也强撑着只是呜咽几声，有时候金有谦会强行牵制他的手臂不让他触碰前面，于是仅仅是通过被顶弄就达到高潮并射得大腿抽搐的羞耻感更是让他哭的一塌糊涂。

“主，主动什么？”段宜恩红着脸装作不懂，他能不能跑啊。  
“哥不要想着逃跑的事了，跑了要睡哪呢？跟别人睡有谦米会吃醋的。”金有谦撒娇似的嘟了嘟嘴，“哥哥，就今天一晚上嘛，有谦米真的就只想要这个，有谦米真的好喜欢哥哥。”  
“...嗯，可是...”他真的不知道要怎么办才好了，今天可是有有谦的生日啊。  
“哥哥，有谦米真的就只有这一个请求嘛，就今天一晚，哥哥哥哥～”  
金有谦一双大眼睛湿漉漉的期待地望着他，几声哥哥叫的他心软的不行，他狠了狠心，“好吧，那我试试。”说完就抓着卫衣的袖子不放，头低的要埋进领子里。

“哥，在等什么呀。”金有谦倒是大方地坐在了床上，拍了拍旁边的位置，兴奋地像个被奖励的大狗狗，不过逗哥哥可真有意思啊，“来坐嘛。”  
段宜恩缓缓挪到他身前，出乎意料的是他并没有坐下，反而跪在地上，开始用手解金有谦的腰带。  
“哥？”金有谦惊的差点没坐住，他是真的没想到段宜恩真能按照他说的做。这样的哥哥还真的是第一次呢，他突然一阵热血冲上下半身。等到内裤也被扒开的时候，硬挺的阴茎直接拍在了他哥脸上。金有谦偷偷瞥了瞥，发现他哥低着头，唯一露出来的耳朵尖红的要滴水，真的可爱极了。  
他哥把头又低了低，于是一阵温热的气息扑上他的下体，然后便被温热又湿润的口腔包裹住了。  
这真的是他哥第一次给他口交。金有谦想。今天他生日过的真的值了。  
以往都是他照顾他哥的份，把人照顾地舒服的，金有谦就特别满足了，哪敢想过让他哥哥也去做这种色情又淫荡的事。他的Mark哥，应该是羞涩又骄傲的，可此时他低下头吮吸金有谦下身的样子又让金有谦觉得，原来纯洁就是要被玷污才会更加美丽啊。

湿热的小舌头在铃口打转，吮着溢出的液体，不时又把整个深深的含进去，顶出他的脸颊一块凸起。金有谦爽的头皮发麻。  
“哥哥是不是之前给别人做过，怎么那么熟练呢？”金有谦把手伸进段宜恩的卫衣里，抚摸着后背光滑的肌肤，盘算着待会怎么扒光他哥的衣服，“还是说...哥哥天生就是个小骚货，给男人做这种事其实就是无师自通呢。”  
“唔，没有！不是的...”段宜恩喘着气，话语里带着委屈，却还是两只手乖乖地捧着弟弟的阴茎，上下撸动，“...想要有谦米开心，这种事情只想给有谦做。”  
“嗯，有谦米很开心，有些想射了呢，哥哥。”  
金有谦抚着他的脸颊，话语里带着暗示。  
于是段宜恩伸出舌头舔弄着顶端流着的前液，又接着乖顺地含住茎身吮吸起来。哥哥垂着睫毛含着下身的模样可真漂亮啊。

“唔...哥哥，有谦，有谦要射了！”  
金有谦急促地呼吸着想要把他哥拉开，段宜恩却坚持着要含在嘴里，于是喷出来的时候他们搞的一团糟，嘴里，嘴唇上，脸颊上，甚至他的睫毛上都挂了些腥涩的液体。小兔好像变成奶味的了呢。段宜恩滚了滚喉结把有些微凉的液体咽了下去，然后又舔了舔嘴角，把周围的液体也一并清理干净。他的哥哥总是用这种不自觉的色情来勾引他呢。

段宜恩喘着气休息了一会，开始脱自己的上衣和裤子，只剩下内裤的时候，放在边缘的手顿了顿，抬了抬眼想偷偷看一眼金有谦，却发现那个人正一脸笑的得意，“哥哥，说好的，今天主动喔。”  
好吧。脱就脱吧，反正他们也早就什么都见过了。内裤脱下来被丢到一遍，段宜恩全身光溜溜地被盯得好不自在，下一步做什么呢。

“哥扩张给我看吧，好想看到呢，哥为有谦米打开自己的样子”  
“不，不要...”  
这真的太超出他的接受能力了，他委屈的恳求着弟弟。  
“不要...真的，好羞耻...有谦米想要别的都可以好吗？别看那里...”  
“没关系的，”他的小兔快哭了，他赶紧安抚似的亲了亲他的额头，“哥哥不想做就不做，有谦米只是好奇哥哥平时自慰的样子。”

“哥自慰的时候会想着有谦米吗，嗯？哥哥喜欢靠后面高潮吧，插入得时候会想像着是有谦在你里面吗？”金有谦一路沿着脖颈吮吻到胸前，粉嫩又小巧的乳头被他含进最近用舌头拨弄，另一只手揉搓照顾着另一边，段宜恩开始重重的喘息了，情欲被勾起来了呢，“有谦呐，可是自慰的时候都想着哥哥脸呢。”

“嗯...会的...哈...因为好喜欢有谦米...”  
“那，只是把手指插进去给有谦看可以吗，哥哥，如果哥哥对着有谦米自慰，有谦会觉得好幸福。”

总是这样。  
金有谦总是会把他说的一句话没法反驳，又甜又猛烈的攻势下，他总是频频败下阵来。那好吧，今天已经做了那么多了，就一次，就这一回，他说服着自己。

于是他躺了下来，把两腿微微分开，手指沿着小腹一路抚摸到阴茎，接着又想起什么似的把两根手指伸进嘴里吮了吮，拿出来时带着晶亮亮的唾液向后穴探去。小洞有些微微湿润了，被金有谦勾出来的情欲让这具身体开始感到空虚，小穴刚一吃进手指，便紧紧的包裹着，缠绵着向深处吮吸。他有些羞涩的加紧了腿，却又在有谦几声哥哥的恳求中把他们分开。  
穴内紧绞着想要更多，深处也开始分泌起肠液，他把两根手指在身体里来回抽弄，不一会寂静的房间里便响起了色情的水声。

“哥哥湿了呢，想要有谦米吗？”  
“唔...手指...手指碰不到那里，想要有谦进来。”两根手指根本不能满足他的需求，平时自慰会借助一些道具这种事情真是太淫荡了，他一点也不想要金有谦知道。太羞耻了。  
可他想要。  
“有谦，想要有谦。”  
“那哥哥自己坐到有谦米身上好不好？”

“不...”，他好委屈，明明已经做到这样了，为什么还不给他。“有谦真的太欺负人了呜呜。”  
“嘘，听话，哥既然已经答应了就不要反悔喔，不主动的话有谦是不会给哥的。哥刚刚就做的很好呢。”

段宜恩一只手臂撑在金有谦胸前，另一只扶着身下的阴茎，缓缓地将自己压下去，小穴却像是食髓知味似的一旦被进入就想要更多，插到穴心的时候两个人同时舒爽的叫出声，他觉得自己的身体真的好色，被撑开的同时，愉悦着，眼泪却也不知道怎么的就流了下来。  
“哥做的很棒呢。”  
小穴一紧一紧地绞着他的阴茎，金有谦也决定不再欺负他哥了。小兔都被他搞哭了，眼睛红红的鼻子抽着，虽然本着想要看到哥哥被情欲驱使的更加色情的一面的想法，可是坐到现在却又些不忍心了。  
算了，以后还有更多机会的，这次就先放过这只哭唧唧的小兔子吧。

他开始挺起腰大力的抽插起来，每次顶到深处的敏感点的时候，段宜恩都会触电似的弓起身子，把他夹的更紧。

“哥哥好棒啊，有谦米好舒服。”  
“唔...唔！别说了！”小兔突然紧绷了大腿，呼吸急促，“要，要到了！”  
“嗯...哥哥，再等等有谦，有谦也快要...”  
临近高潮的甬道更加猛烈的收缩，“哥哥，有谦想射在哥哥里面，嗯...哥哥，有谦好爱你”  
“唔，射进来...”

“嗯...啊...要来了！哥哥，哥哥跟有谦一起！”  
金有谦射进他里面的时候，他也终于不再忍着，一同释放了出来，白浊喷了金有谦整个小腹。  
“哥哥我爱你，今天真的辛苦了。”

“嗯，我也爱有谦米...”他累到不行，瘫在金有谦怀里迷迷糊糊回应着，最后一句“有谦米生日快乐...”  
刚说完，便陷入了沉睡。  
金有谦低头亲了亲哥哥的额头，  
“睡吧，哥哥，晚安。剩下的就交给小谦吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

Please go to Chapter1


End file.
